Doctor Who - The Live Lounge with Ness and Kiwi
by Magdalena Saffi-Anne Marshall
Summary: So our Fan Radio Station begins with a mad host Ness and crazy co-host Kiwi that isn't quite human. Ten, Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Eleven, Amy, Rory, River and Clara find themselves in a house they cannot escape for three days, only to find out they must do whatever the hosts want. And Truth or Dare is what fuels minds of theirs and the fans. Sex, Language and more M rated content
1. The Beginning

Ness: 7-8, 7-8. *taps mike* Kiwi, is this bitch even on?

Kiwi: Why 7-8, don't hostesses and mike users go 'Testing, 1-2?' And yes it is!

Ness: Shit!

Kiwi: *setting up a mike beside her in the station* Cool your tits Ness!

Ness: I just called a mike a bitch... And we're on air! Gr-eat!

Kiwi: Uhh, Nessie, not helping... *sights the recording button and sighs*

Ness: What the fuck did you just call me? *snarls* Whoa, and what a beautiful day this is. *sites the button and tries to cover up her language*

Kiwi: Ness, it's not going to work... Your pissy ways just got recorded.

Ness: Grr...

Kiwi: Um, anyway, as you can see we are very inexperienced and unprofessional newbies. This is our first ever show on Fanfiction radio stations and we are here strictly for your entertainment.

Ness: I am your host Ernessa Kildern, however my nickname is Ness. My co-host's, who has spoken my part on air, *death glare at Kiwi* name is Katlyn-Ida Wisia-Iris Delaqueur. Aka, Kiwi.

Kiwi: I would cut out each syllable of my stupidly long name... Cut it down to Kat...

Ness: Anyway, back to business. Our studio is set for what exactly, Kiwi?

Kiwi: Guest appearances! Our show is built for the Truths and Dares of cast from all kinds of movies, shows and films. We have out studio filled with characters for the next fortnight. Every so couple of days, we have a new listing. And guess who's first on our list?

Ness: And this bit is so fucking exciting...

Eleventh Doctor: This is more impossible than the Oswalds! *opens the door, steps through into the room and the door disappears*

Ness: Doctor, you ruined the surprise. Anyway...

Rose: I've been stuck in that room for _ages_! *opens another door, steps into the studio and the door vanishes*

Kiwi: Yes, dear viewers... What a day this is. I shall explain, all in good-

Rory: *bursts through doors, interrupting Kiwi* OK, so I have been kidnapped by Game Show hosts, and I'm in my pants! *half-dressed*

Amy: *follows him through doors* Centurion, I do believe you have stolen my line once again... However I am fully clothed!

River: *appears through the same door as Amy and Rory* Mum, Dad... I would explain how we all got here, but, *winks* Spoilers. *door snaps shut behind the three of them*

Martha: *walks through an open door before it vanishes* Right, someone explain now...

Ness: Guys, relax. This is our live lounge session. You are on air for our Fanfiction radio station. *gestures her hand around* See those seats? They're for you. We are on Earth, lord knows how Kiwi got you here, but that's for her and that dazzling half-InterSola brain to consider.

Kiwi: *winks*

Ness: And people are still coming! Position yourself in my live lounge and no harm shall come to anyone. Kiwi, I, and you are simply here for viewer entertainment.

Donna & Tenth Doctor: *burst through the door*

Donna: Well, spaceman, this is a new one!

Ten: There's something wrong... *turns back to the door but its sealed shut* What have you done! *sees everyone else* What in the name of Gali-

Kiwi: And I think that means someone doesn't get.

Eleven: Wait, did you say InterSola?

Kiwi: Yes, Ness did.

Eleven: So that means-

Kiwi: I'm a half-InterSola. Basically, I'm normal, or I was. Some crazy people decided to upload their child with The Great Intelligence, however, the wires glitched up and I got only half of the upload into my brain. However, the hunger flew out of the programme and killed my parents. I met Ernessa on my quest to destroy it in modern day internet, however someone got there first. *smiles at Eleven*

Eleven: So.. The Great Intelligence was behind that all along.

Kiwi: *shakes her head* Only an echo of it. The hunger still exists, but in ways that should not harm humanity, or any other race.

River: And Sola means...?

Kiwi: Still finding that out. Ness named me after a wise person she once knew.

Donna: Doctor, what is going on?

Ten: I'd assume it's some kind of... *looks to Eleven, River, Amy Rory, Martha, and finally Rose* Age cast...

Clara & Jack: *walk out of the same door*

Jack: Well, I'd say... Wow!

Clara: Who are you... Who is everyone?!

Ness & Kiwi: Umm... Right, can everyone take a seat please and remain calm. I shall show you... Everything you need to know!

Clara: Why should I?

Eleven: Clara, just do it. I'm very intrigued.

River, Amy & Rory: *exchange glances and then sit down on the red seats*

Martha, Donna, Jack & Rose: *exchange smiles of recognition*

Rose: Well, the best way of learning is gaining knowledge. If we know what's going on, we can at least decide what we are going to do.

Donna: I'm following spaceman.

Martha: I want to learn.

Jack: *smiles at Ness and Kiwi, who are sat on their own couch together* The hostesses are hot, I'm in. *winks*

All Except Jack: *rolls eyes*

Ten: I'm intrigued... *frowns at Eleven* If you're me, we can't share emotions...?

Eleven: No possible chance. We're crossing timelines right now, shouldn't the universe be collapsing...?

Ten, Donna, Martha, Rose and Jack: *sits sometime during the conversation*

Kiwi: Well, this room isn't exactly alive. We're in a pocket universe where nothing is as it seems. When you leave this pocket world, you'll have not idea you've ever been here, and the tapes shall be sent off to fans around the world. In fact, we are broadcasting to the real world right now.

Eleven: How can you be doing this, though?!

Kiwi: Well, I'm a half-Intersola. With the brains of a super-intelligent Alien and the ways of a human fan, what could I possibly do? *grins*

Clara & Eleven: *sits down on the seats*

Ness: Right, welcome to our amazing Radio Live Lounge. I am Ernessa, this is Kiwi. Sorry about the rough start, this video shall show you all you need to know. Viewers, I'm offline for the second.

*_Fuzzy Sounds_*

_There are long red sectional seating rows aligning the walls, one straight in front of Ernessa and Kiwi, another to the right of them. Rory, Amy, River, Eleven and Clara sit to the right while Jack takes the corner seat, allowing him to put his legs up, almost touching Clara. Donna steals the opportunity to sit next to Jack and Martha sits next to her. Ten and Rose finish the seat. Ness sits to the top middle-right of the room with a table in front of her. On that table there is a laptop and other various things. Kiwi sits about a meter away from Ness with the same equipment, just different various things. The walls are a sky blue and the floor a clean light wood. There is a kitchen with human cooking appliances in and a bathroom again. There are room on a second floor for the cast._

_*Back on air*_

Ten: So you... Have control over all of us?

Ness: *nods* Well, you are here for a couple of days. That's it. As soon as you leave, you will forget all about our escapades here... Unless you don't want to.

Amy: So you brought us here for a little... Game of Truth or Dare?

Rory: Ah, I see what this is about. So, people call in on a hotline with Truths or dares for us, right?

Kiwi: You got it.

Ness: Being as Kiwi summoned you, a few taps of a button on her seemily-innocent human device, and we could have the whole Dalek fleet, fully armed and ready. There is no way out.

Doctor Who Cast: *blinks*

Eleven: So... A couple of days and we'll be out of this?

Kiwi: *nods* Three to be exact...

Jack: Well, being as we're playing Truth or Dare, this might be like the versions I have played... Raise your hand if you're a virgin.

Ness & Kiwi: *shyly raises hands*

Cast: *no-one else does*

Ness: Jack, what kind of question is that!?

Kiwi: Ah, I see where you're coming for Jack... Well, I was hoping our dares get a bit creative too...

Ness: Kiwi... *sighs* I'm fifteen, underage and innocent. Well, far from innocent, and probably not even fifteen.

Clara: So everything that is, and was, doesn't exist... Anything could happen in this mad impossible Live-Lounge for these three days, and no-one could ever know about it?! Amazing...

River: I can't say I'm too happy about this...

Eleven: Kiwi, is it?

Kiwi: *nods*

Eleven: Oh, I could just kiss you!

Kiwi: *blushes*

Eleven: You're incredibly wrong, but just... Oh, Amazing! You and Ernessa have planned this to the last detail, isn't that incredible?!

Cast: *some unenthusiastic and sarcastic nods*

Ness: Well, this is our first night at the Live Hotel. So, you know our number, give us a buzz with some dares and truths for the cast. This is for entertainment purposes only, so if we happen to receive no calls, we shall create truths and dares ourselves. My name is Ernessa Kildern, this is Katlyn-Ida Wisia-Iris Delaqueur. Be sure to tune in for the big shows!

Kiwi: Seeya then, say bye!

Cast: *mumbled 'Farewells'*

**Disclaimer - I only own the setting, Ness, Kiwi and the plot of what goes on inside the Live Lounge. The characters, monsters, and original plot of Doctor Who belong to people who create the series or books. **

**That was definitely fun to do. This is the Radio Live Lounge set of Fanfiction featuring Ness and Kiwi. This is the first one of the series, and will be placed under the Doctor Who category. **

**OK, this is where it gets confusing. At the end of the 'three days' (not actual time) when the characters are gone from the Live Lounge, I will post the next set of characters up in a new story, and put a link in a chapter . If you end up reading in the wrong order, or happen to be unfamiliar with the show I am writing about, yet still want to read on, just skip out. There is no specific order to these Fanfictions. This will be fun... Confusing fun... I hope you follow! PM or review if things are too tricky.**

_**Being as this fic is Rated-M, there are endless limits to what you can send through. Whether you would want Jack to pole-dance, River to make-out with Ten, or, hell, even Dalek and Cybermen Sex, it's all in the review and twisted minds of Ness and Kiwi**_

**If you could have time, please review with constructive criticism and Truths or Dares. Many thanks, and thank you to people who have read this much of my blabbering already.**

**~Dalena xx**


	2. The Evening Game of Day 1

Ness: Um, OK, this is Fanfiction Radio Live Lounge back on air! Join us from where we left off, when the Doctor Who cast found out they were trapped in the Pocket Universe Kiwi and I call 'Embarrassment'.

Donna: Lord help us all...

Kiwi: And a fine night this is, for the time is just past six pm, and the cast and hosts are ready for the first ever Doctor Who Game-Tamper evening show!

Jack: Game-Tamper... I'm going to like this!

Ness: *whispers into her mike* He'll fuck anything with a pulse!

Kiwi: Oi, Ness, you've just given me a good idea! *evil grin*

Jack: ... Am I going to like this? *scared face*

Ten: Well, I think you are being as you've always wanted to... I'm not going to say that...

Eleven: Um... *exchanges looks with Ten*

Jack: Two Doctor regenerations? I cannot tell you what I'm thinking right now...

River: Sweetie, who's this then?

Eleven: A flirt... He just cannot help himself. *sighs*

Jack: I think you'll find you're the only sweetie round here, River.

River: *One of her smug grins* And you'll be delighted to know that I'm married...

Ness: Um, guys? Anyway, Kiwi and I are starting off the dares, just to get our viewers notified of what kind of things go on here. Kiwi is starting and she shall pick someone at random. Then you will have three truths to pick from.

Kiwi: I shall know if you lie with this gadget. *flicks her lip piercing with her finger* One hell of a painful device to have implanted, but it was worth every second. I also look like a rebel now, which is a bonus on my part. It buzzes if you lie, if you tell the truth, it stays silent.

Ten: That's... Alien technology... Dalek technology... A metal built for inside their armour to identify if they are being given false information! How did you get this?!

Kiwi: Hun, I have links. If I summoned you, I can summon a rare metal from a crucible and have a mm of it linked to my lip-ring. *smiles*

Clara: Doctor, I'm not quite sure about your status for 'impossible' now. I guess there is a new impossible girl around.

Eleven: Well, Clara, she's all logic really.

Ness: About the dares, you can pick from three dares to do, all will be of the same nature. We cannot be bothered to threaten you with anything... You just have to do them...

Kiwi: *lip ring buzzes* Oww... Now, now Nessa, better not lie...

Ness: Alright, I have a taser. In your case, Jack, I have a 'Dumb Ways to Die' site that requires a real video stunt man. *grins evilly*

Cast: *gasp, eyes widen*

Jack: Oh, hells no.

Ness: Better be good then. *smiles*

Rose: But what if these dares include the death of one of us?

Ness: They won't. Simples. *meerkat click thing*

Martha: OK, but what if they include going outside?

Kiwi: This is where my Pocket Universe comes in handy. These are all people mirrored from the real world. *gestures outside to the bustling city of London* They act, speak and do all the things they would do, however, they're real life just continues back at home. Just mirrors who will speak and react, but exist outside of the Pocket as the real them. Basically, embarrass yourself and they will react, but no-one will remember it. Become a star in this town only for your name to disappear at the end of the three days.

Donna: And if one of us is arrested?

Ness: Well, Kiwi's half-InterSola brain would interfere and... Crazy shit would go down. Nuff said.

Rose: Sounds like a plan to me... So when are we starting?

Amy: Well, we've had a video full of introductions, twelve, if I may say extremely hot, people, in a room to play Truth or Dare, and a whole lot of fun to be had.

Kiwi: Well done Amy, that's the spirit!

Rory: *agrees with her*

All Cast: *look around and agree*

Ness: So, without further or do, let's begin the first round of the evening- Truth or Dare!

_*Offline of a minute before the games begin*_

Kiwi: So, our first taste of fun without the bitterness. I truth Eleven.

Eleven: Oh great.

Kiwi: One; Have you ever had wet dreams about someone in this room and if yes who was it? Two; Pick a person and explain thoroughly your dirty fantasies about them. And Three; Tell us who you would like to be dared to do something dirty with.

Eleven: These questions are... *blushes* Bad... I'll go the third one as no harm can be done.

Kiwi: Oh really? *evil grin* Too late to change now, hun. Anyway, so who is it?

Eleven: *coughs and mutters out* Ten...

All in room except Ten & Eleven: *bursts out laughing*

Ness: So I can now say 'Go fuck yourself!', and mean it! *laughing*

Ten & Eleven: *blush furiously*

Kiwi: Anyway, Eleven, the dares aren't going to be that bad, it's only quarter-past six and I'm not in a mood for stuff that dirty. Being as you're answer reflected a dare, you will be paired with Ten. So it's One; Smack his ass. Two; Make out for a minute or Three-

Eleven: *smacks Ten's ass*

Ten: This is self-molest!

Eleven: No point protesting, you can't exactly say you've been raped by yourself!

River: Sweetie, is it going to go that far?

Ten: Well, River, you never know, he's hot, and we can't blow up the universe by fucking each other, and what other opportunity do we have?

Donna: Spaceman, you really have no limits. *sighs*

Ness: *laughing* And guess who my random scanner picked up next?

Cast: Who? *look at Ness*

Kiwi: *shyly looks up from her 'laptop'* Oh, shit, I'm getting bad vibes.

Ness: Kiwi... Hmm... As you are a host, we are only allowed one option and one option only.

Kiwi: *sighs* Fire ahead, although if I say classified and my piercing doesn't buzz, then that is something you cannot know.

Ness: Katlyn... Who in this room would you rather do?

Kiwi: *says instantly* No-one. *piercing buzzes* AH, FUCK!

Ness: Tell the truth next time.

Kiwi: Fine... *sighs* Jack...

Ness: Wa-hey! It's out! Well, everyone wants to fuck him twice.

Jack: Well, sugar, you wouldn't be the first. *winks*

Ness: Kiwi, I dare you make-out with him for a minute

Jack: Definitely my lucky day... *smiling*

Kiwi: *embarrassed, gets up and presses her lips on Jacks. They make-out for roughly a minute*

Ness: Um, guys? Times up!

Jack: *pulls Kiwi closer, and she straddles him, the kiss becoming more intense*

Clara: *looks at the pair of them in slight disgust and moves close to Eleven, who shields her eyes*

Ness: *hauls Kiwi off of him* Katlyn-Ida Wisia-Iris Delaqueur! Control yourself!

Kiwi & Jack: Sorry... *look away guiltily, both go back to sit normally*

Ness: Right, being as that was a lot quicker, we are only having one option. Tough luck, choosers!

Kiwi: OK, random scanner time. The name is... *grabs the mini device and hits a button on it* Amy Pond!

Amy: Oh, great. Seems like this is going to be most entertaining.

Kiwi: *laughs* And haven't I got the evilest truth to ask. What would you rather have sex with; A Dalek, a Cyberman, a Weeping Angel or a Smiler? *laughs* I cannot believe I just asked Amy Pond that...

Amy: Umm, odd question much, Kiwi? Alright then, it has to be a Cyberman. But I'd pick a plastic roman any day *cuddles into Rory*

Ness: *frowns in confusion* Why one of those?

Jack: Cybermen have vibrations... I'm cool with it. *grins*

Amy: Jack... I wasn't even thinking of that...

Kiwi: *lip-ring buzzes* The next person to lie gets their decapitated head chucked out a window...

Amy: Fine... Thats why I picked a Cyberman.

All: *are silent for a minute, but burst out laughing a second later*

Kiwi: Right, Amy, I dare you to announce Rory's strengths in the bedroom

Rory: ... *looks away* Never think you are ever going to like evil hostesses... They bring the roof down on you just after you get friendly...

Amy: Well, Rory can give awfully good blowjobs, and his hands are the most amazing things too. In fact-

Ness: I didn't sign up for this! Kiwi, this is your fault.

Martha: Well, that was a... *glances at the Scanner* Shit...

Ness: Martha Jones... Have you had any dirty fantasies about anybody in this room? Who was it and what were those fantasies?

Donna: Well, everybody's fantasized about at least one person in this room, haven't they? *tries not to hint a Jack but fails, blushing*

Martha: Well, I guess... I fantasized about Ten after he kissed me in the hospital.

Ten: *blushes* Seems like the world of attention isn't done with me just yet...

Ness: And..?

Martha: Well, I had this exotic one where he would lift me up onto the console of the TARDIS, kiss me with so much lust and passion that it left me breathless.

Ness: Well, this shall be interesting... Ten, are you OK with being featured in two dares without even being dared yourself?

Ten: *mutters* Well, if I wasn't that would give you more reason to make me do things, wouldn't it?

Ness: Correct! *beams* Right, Martha, I dare you to carry out all those dirty fantasies on Ten, in the room next door.

Martha: *stands with Ten* Right, what's in the other room?

Kiwi: It's a bedroom, in case you didn't realize. *grins evilly*

Ten: *takes Martha into the room*

Ness: Right, I apologize for those that hate porn, but we need to keep tabs on what they do. *hits a button on her laptop and a projector flickers on. There is a video recording of said room. They see Ten and Martha*

Rose: ... Right, I'm going to kill someone if I never get my turn...

Martha: *begins kissing him, pulling him back towards the bed by his tie*

Ten: *kisses back, pushing her back on the bed*

Martha: *pulls him back into her, lying down*

Ten: *straddles her and pushes her back*

Martha: *sucks his tongue*

Donna: This is gross...

Amy: Why would she want his space-teeth on her? Well, I can't say much, can I...

Ten: *kisses her back, his hand slips down from her shoulder, rests somewhere it shouldn't, and he pulls it away into his pocket. There is a whirring and a brigth blue light, and the camera goes funny*

Ness: ... He... Soniced... My... CAMERA!

Kiwi: Omigosh... He did not just do that!

Ness: RIGHT, THATS IT! *stomps out of the room and into the 'bedroom'* YOU SONICED MY CAMERA!

Ten & Martha: *don't look up, she is in her underwear and he is in his*

Ness: *pulls Ten off of her* YOU SONICED MY CAMERA!

Martha: There was a camera?! You perverts!

Ten: Oopsie daisy... *begins changing*

Martha: Screw this game... *begins changing too*

Ness: *bursts back into the Live Lounge with Ten and Martha following* I cannot get over that... He Soniced it!

Kiwi: Just get over it... Right, so where were we?

Rory: I don't really want to know...

Eleven: I can't remember my tenth regeneration being so popular with the ladies... And the men...

Clara: *mutters* From recent activity, it shows your eleventh doesn't have much clue either...

Eleven: What? Who am I popular with then?

River, Amy, Clara & Ness: No-one! *all at same time*

Eleven: There is definitely something going on... *looks suspicious*

Kiwi: Right, it is 7:30pm, our guests need a break from the work and this is the end of our evening show. Remember to call in for dares!

Ness: Don't ever sonic my camera! Bye viewers!

**Hi there! Love the game, like the fic, absolutely hate everything about it? Review with anything! so, I don't really know how this is going to go... I need more pairing ideas. I'm not going to ramble more, so you can actually read another fic, which is a lot better than this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH TRUTHS OR DARES!**

**Anything crazy, amusing, and I will be sure to describe it and anything about it. **

**~ Dalena 3**


	3. Second Evening Game Day 1

Kiwi: Right, Ness, this is your lucky day. Because I'm doing the intros!

Ness: Oh no you're-

Kiwi: Welcome to our Fanfiction Live Lounge Radio, and welcome to our second evening games show! Join us with the Doctor Who cast and many more willing dare volunteers!

Ness: That was rude... Anyway, on with the game. *touches a button on her scanner* Next up is... Rory!

All: *clap and jeer*

Rory: Oh, great... What do I have to do?

Kiwi: Well, that's up to me, sweetheart. *grins*

Amy: This maybe your game show, but he is still by husband. Back off!

Kiwi: It appears what he does is not up to me, but up to _**DoctorBonesFannibal**_!

Rory: Lord help us, you have more people calling in with creepy dares?

Ness: Yep! Thanks for the great idea! Now, as Ten is rather popular, you will be featured in this dare too. Listeners, give it up for Ten and Eleven!

All: *cheer and whoop*

Eleven & Ten: *stand, worried faces*

Rory: Um, Kiwi, Ness, whoever, please can you tell me what's going on?

Ness: Well, you and both of them are going into a room, the same room that has my monitors in. We shall speak through a loudspeaker what you must do.

Kiwi: Screwdrivers will be confiscated, thank you very much. *takes screwdrivers* And choose to not... *evil grin*

Rory: OK, we get it!

Eleven: My screwdrivers bigger than yours... *says to Ten, smiling like a taunting child*

Ten: Well, mine has more functions!

Ness: I solely hope you are talking about the sonic ones, not the ones you keep in your pants.

Ten: Well, in that case, mine would be bigger!

Eleven: And mine would have more functions!

Ten: Oh, yeah?! So where has it 'Functioned'?

Ten & Eleven: *arguing like children*

Kiwi & Ness: *facepalm*

Rory: *sighs and pushes both of the squabbling doctors next door* Ness, Kiwi, you'd better confiscate both screwdrivers, because this is not ending well!

Kiwi: We are not emasculating Ten and Eleven!

Ness: Plus, Rory, you'd better put what yo mother gave you to use!

Rory: *facepalms and goes inside the room*

Rory, Ten & Eleven: *are on the camera, all sat on the bed*

River: We're married, sweetie. Don't you forget.

Amy: Rory... *glares at hosts*

Rose, Martha and Jack: *eye Eleven and Rory with jealousy*

Jack: Can I make it a foursome? *puppy dog eyes*

Ness: Jack, your time will come.

Kiwi: OK, guys, ever head of three-way-kisses?

Boys in room: *stand straight up* WHAT?

Ness: Right, first challenge. Snog each other.

Boys: *it's an awkward silence- Eleven snogs ten and it lasts for ages*

Ten: Can't say I haven't been waiting for that.

Rory: *snogs Eleven* All I've been waiting for...

Eleven: *sticks tongue out at Ten* I'm the most popular regeneration!

Ten: *snogs Rory* Oh yeah?

Rory: Ten is definitely the better kisser.

Eleven: *scowls*

Everyone watching: *laughs*

Rose: So, even Doctors need a bit of out and about time?

Ten: Didn't we, Rose?

Rose: *blushes* Wait, you...?

Ten: I and your human share memories. *grins and winks*

Rose: Whatever...

Kiwi: So, next level... WHOA, hold up!

Ness: What now?

Jack: I see... Next level... *eyeing projector screen*

Ness: *turns her head* Whoa, shit!

Clara: What are they doing?

Rory, Eleven & Ten: *both doctors are sucking on Rory's nipples*

Cast: *eyes staring at screen*

Kiwi: Ummm... Dare finished guys!

Trio: *making out again*

Ness: Hear her?! Dares over!

River: Um, child viewers? The night shows are for this kind of wacky business.

Ten: *quickly stands* That's the reason why the show wasn't allowed to be so saucy...

Rory: *buttons his shirt* I guess...

Eleven: *pouts, topless* But I want to get my screwdriver out on live telly!

Ness: You'll have plenty of time for that later. Now get your ass back in here so I can see you bare-chested. *grinning*

Eleven: *grins* Another fan... But, your 15!

Ness: Well... My age is *gasps and giggles* Classified!

Kiwi: It's complicated...

Eleven, Ten & Rory: *back in room*

Rose: Right, next?

Kiwi: Hush! *tapping her scanner* Damn, it registered your voice! Rose, that means your next...

Ness: The dare is from a guest, called IloveJackSparrow!

Amy: Sa-weet!

Ness: Rigght... *looks at Rose and grins*

Rose: Please tell me it's not that bad...

Ness: Oh, yes...

Rose: *cowers behind Ten*

Ness: You have to strip, run around the fake London world and then wait for gangbang to ensure.

Rose: Shit!

Kiwi: Exactly... Kiddie viewers, turn you TV off and never back on. Its only gonna get worse. *plays warning clip* Now strip, quick as you like.

Rose: Bu-!

Kiwi: Half of London will see your funny bits later! Ten will drool, Eleven will wish he'd done more with you when he was Ten, and Jack will go _Excellent Bottom! _again.

Rose: OK, fine... *thinking of Ten, strips*

Ten, Eleven, Jack, Rory: *open mouthed, drooling*

Rose: *grins sheepishly*

Kiwi: Now leggit! There's hidden cameras in every inch of the city. It shouldn't take long for hell to ensure...

Rose: Fine... If I end up with some STD, it's your fault. *leaves, and the projector turns on. Cameras follow Rose's every move*

Ten: Why are you doing this to her? It's CRUEL!

Ness: *pinging noise* Oi, Ten?

Ten: Wassup?

Kiwi: So, sexual fantasies about Rose?

Ten: ... Many...

Ness: Told ya.

Kiwi: Liike...?

Ten: Oh, one about fucking her up against the TARDIS console... She wasn't very happy about that...

Kiwi: Rose or The TARDIS?

Ten: The TARDIS...

Ness: Ah, I get it... Shits getting real!

All: *watching projector, Rose is running around back alleys yelling 'FREE GANG FUCKS!'. A group of middle-aged males spot her and chase her, leading her into a back alley. Rose looks at the camera with a facial expression 'HELP!' as she is gang-raped by them. Rose is handled into a white van on the corner, stark naked and screaming*

Ten & Jack: How could you?!

All Cast: *yelling and screaming*

Kiwi: QUIET! *silence* Now this is the funny part...

All: *watch, as van parks up and the back is emptied, however Rose is no longer in there.*

Donna: That has to be the most disturbing and hilarious thing I've ever seen!

Rose: *walks into room, fully clothed. The projector switches off as the men all argue and fight.* I swear when these girls are finished being untouchable, I will hunt them down and kill them...

Ness: And that the beauty of it all...

River: Your alright!

Amy: Gosh... That must've been horrible.

Ten & Jack: *run up and hug her* Rose! We thought we lost you!

Rose: No chance of that... One second I was in the truck, the next I was in the spare room with a pile of clothes next to me... Fuck me, that was scary!

Eleven: Kiwi... Only an InterSola could pull off Teleportation that quickly... *Smiling* But that doesn't mean I forgive you for these heinous acts against my friends!

Clara: I thought my life couldn't get crazier... Until I came here...

Ness: And I have some news for you, Clara...

Clara: What?

Kiwi: The scanner picked you up...

Clara: Please, be nice to me, please! *begs*

Ness: It's good news *phone-like device pings* Yep, good news. My RadioLiveLounge web viewers claim they want...

Clara: Yes?

Ness: You and Eleven to...

Clara: *grins* Oh, today is going my way...

Ness: Snog, and maybe more?

Clara: I'd be happy to! *goes up to Ness* I love you! *hugs her*

Ness: Aww, you're too sweet... *smiles* Well, go on then!

Eleven: *grins* I'm so damn popular...

River: You're lucky I'm not the jealous type... But then again, I can't say much, that would be hypocritical...

Clara: *meets Eleven in the middle of the room, he puts his hands round her waist and they kiss. Both of their hands settle where they shouldn't, but they don't mind. The kiss becomes more passionate and open-mouthed*

All: *watching the kiss with either disgust or wow eyes, in Jack's and some other's cases*

Eleven: *breaks off*

Clara: The dare was that... More later *smiles*

Kiwi: Right... Ness, dear?

Ness: Um, yes?

Kiwi: I dare you to let one of the boys, or girls if you're feeling saucy, feel your boobs for 30 seconds!

Ness: A dares a dare. I'm in... *thinking about who to pick* Definitely a guy... Who wants a go with these? *looks down at her large-for-a-15-year-old boobs*

River: *looks at an excited Eleven* She's 15... Come on, give it a rest for one day...

Ness: I'm not exactly...

Jack: So, you're not underage? *smirks*

Ness: You could say that... *looks flirty* I'll talk later... It's complicated.

Rory: *about to start a sentence*

Amy: Before you start... *grabs him and hauls him onto the couch* No way in hell!

Ten: *thinking*

Jack: Come on, Doc, just this once? *pleading eyes*

Ten: If you have her, you aren't allowed in my bed at all tonight.

Jack: *pouts* What, no even in the top bunk?

Ten: Not in the bottom one, that's for sure!

Jack: I'll rock the whole thing... And my hand isn't as good as yours... *sounds slightly whiny*

Kiwi: WHOA! Right, let me break this up, before it sounds any worse...

Ness: I choose Jack... You might be allowed in mine and Kiwi's shared King Size bed if today gets better...

Ten: Fine, Jack, you're allowed in as long as you hold mine all night.

Jack: Phew, no loose screws...

Kiwi: Wait, what? I thought you guys were talking about hand-jobs!

Ten: Um, no? There's a loose screw in the bed and it needs fixing. You can hold it on the top or bottom bunk...

Kiwi: I need to sort it... *exits room*

Ness: So, Jack... Where do you want me?

Jack: Anywhere really *grins* My lucky days are always the best...

Jack & Ness: *both go to the middle of the room, Jack places his hands on her*

Jack: Sculpted for my hands... *feeling her*

Ness: This isn't one bit weird...

Donna: Jack...

Martha: I know you're like that with everyone... But... She's young...

Ness: Age is but a number... When you're over the barriers, you're free. *smiling, Jack still on her boobs*

Jack: There's one thing missing...

Ness: I'm feeling it too...

Jack: *open-mouthed kisses her*

Ness: *kisses back, lasts for a long time*

Kiwi: *walks in* Screws fixed and- WHOA, ERNESSA KILDERN!

Ness: *breaks off* Yes mum? *giggles*

Jack: *chuckles, lets her boobs go* So that was it...

Ness: OK, you have king-sized bed privileges tonight. I'm sure Kiwi should enjoy that too...

Kiwi: *blushes* Shut it!

Jack: If we're not all in there by that time, right Ten, Eleven?

Doctors: I bet we all will be...

Kiwi: *buzzer goes* Right, and the buzzer has just gone for the end of the evening shows! Tune in for yet another round of madness in the studio next time!

Ness: Goodbye to all our lovely viewers! I hope you enjoyed the unpredictability of the show-

Ten: Jack, there's something else you need to hold tonight too that's in my bunk!

Ness: *sighs at being interrupted* See what I mean? Anyway, bye child viewers, next is for older eyes. There is no age limit, because of my stupid form, so tune in if you reckon you can handle it. Bye for now!

Cast: Bye!

**What did you think of the latest chapter? Lame, the best one yet? Reviewers, do you think the dares you sent in were re-enacted well, or just very bad? Improvements, and constructive criticism even, would be a large help! And don't forget those dares! (I try not to be a pushy author, as I do not like it when the afterword is slightly pressuring) **

**Thanks much to **_**DoctorBonesFannibal, **_**(Bones the show? Love it!)**_** makeyouloveme, flutestpicclolover, , **_**and our guests**_** ilovejacksparrow. **_**Your support and truths or dares are much appreciated! Thanks much for reading, following and/or favourite-ing this story. And a massive thanks to the reviewers for dares and support!**

**~ Dalena x**


	4. First Night Game Day 1

Ness: Hey guys, and welcome back!

Kiwi: And boy have we got a show for you! It's 9pm, the night is young, and we intend to party till it's dead!

Ness: Nice way of putting it Kat... Anyway, thank you to our wonderful viewers and re-viewers, we have loads of new dares for you.

Donna: Bummer...

Kiwi: Funny you come in at this moment, as it's your turn already! We intend to move quicker so we can get a load done.

Donna: What do I have to do this time around?

Ness: You have to have sex with all the guys and tell us who is better!

Jack, Ten, Eleven & Rory: I'm the best!

Kiwi: *smirks* I think you'll find the best in the bedroom is me... Anyway, Donna, door on your right just outside is the potential fuck-room.

Donna: *frowns* When we get away from this place, I will kill you all while your unprotected... Fine.. *sighs and goes into the room*

Kiwi: *hits button on projector and it turns a screen on*

Ness: Eeewww... We aren't watching, right Kat?

Jack: Ooh, yes...

Kiwi: Right, Rory, first up.

Amy: You're making him cheat! Cruel...

Ness: Deal with it, gingbinge!

Amy: What did you call me?!

Ness: *hides behind Kiwi* Nothing...

Rory: Fine, I'll go in *kisses Amy and walks out*

All: *watching screen, Rory and Donna have meaningless sex. Rory comes out changed, Donna under bedcovers in the other room*

Jack: *has a massive boner*

Ness: *staring*

Kiwi: *staring* There's got to be a TARDIS under those pants...

Jack: *winks and smiles, patting a spot next to him and pointing at Ness*

Eleven: Fine... Before you say anything, I'll go in... *has meaningless sex with Donna while Ness sits next to Jack, snogging him. Eleven comes back in fully clothed, Donna still in the room* Did it... Ten's gonna enjoy this a lot...

Ten: Maybe I am... *does it with Donna* Right, well we did end up 'mating'... *comes back out of room*

Jack: Sorry, Ernessa, I have to, but you'll be under me tonight *grinning, walks in and does it with Donna*

Ness: OK, everyone... Jack, that was highly inappropriate!

Jack: *appears in room, smiles sheepishly* Sorry Ness...

Donna: *marches in, a frown on her face* Right, if I ever have to do that again there will be lives at stake *glares at hostesses* And Jack... Well that was the best sex I've had!

Jack: Thank you baby... Well, best till last *grins*

Kiwi: *chuckles* Right, next up is one for River! We have a lot to get through tonight...

River: I hope I'm going to like this...

Ness: Right, you have to give Jack a lap dance/strip tease. Think you can do that?

Jack: YES!

Eleven: NO! *say at same time*

River: Sure can...

Kiwi: But there's one catch... Eleven has to watch...

Eleven: Why are you so cruel!?

Kiwi: Simply programmed to be... *lip ring buzzes* Ow...

River: Fine, let's get this over with...

Jack: Lay it on me baby! *grinning*

Eleven: *forced to watch by Ness*

River: *straddles Jack, removing her shirt and grinding him*

Everyone except Eleven & Ten: *looks away*

Ten: *gawping*

River: *expertly stripper-dances and finishes the dare, puts back on her clothes, except her underwear which stayed on*

Eleven: If this wasn't all a game, I swear Jack that your hide would be on my wall!

Jack: *smiles* Well, thank god it only is...

Ten: *muttering inaudibly*

River: Wasn't too bad... I'll thank my years in Los Angeles for the skill...

Ness: Right, lush moves River but we have to be moving on! Next up...

Rose: *peeking over Kiwi's shoulder* It's me...

Kiwi: Steal my announcement, why don't you?!

Ness: OK, Rose, Ten & Eleven, door on your right, the sheets have been washed magically so it's threesome time!

Rose: Why do you do this to us?!

Kiwi: It isn't our fault that people these days have such dirty and creative minds! Off you pop...

Ten & Eleven: Yes!

Eleven: We're gonna get laid at the same time? That's incredible!

Ten: You mean you're up for it? Hell yea!

Rose & Doctors: *go too room*

Kiwi: Right, threesome away!

Rose: *doctors chase her to the bed and they all strip each other. Multiple sex acts are performed, including 3 way blowjobs and 1 back, 1 front of Rose*

Ness: Eeewww! you forgot to turn off the projector...

All: *have been watching all along*

Ten: *glares up at camera, fondling the sonic* You will lose all of this if I touch my screwdriver here...

Eleven: *begins jacking him off* Beat you to it!

Ten: Ah! *drops the sonic down and falls on the bed*

Kiwi: *flicks a button* Right, strong stuff... Eeewww...

Jack: *pouts* I was enjoying that...

Ness: Since they won't be out of that room... one sec! *bolts into the fuck room* Oi! yes, you the guy with his dick in your hand! DROP IT! *seriously pissed* Ten, come out here, we have a dare.

Ten: *changes and comes back with Ness into the room* I was enjoying that...

Kiwi: Well, you're going to enjoy this even more... Have sex with all the girls and tell us who's best...

Ten: I'll rate them... Rose gets a 7, Donna a 5... Who else have I done?

Eleven: *appears in room, showered and clean with Rose* Give River an 8.

Ten: So River gets an 8...

Ness: Right, off to the room on your far left. Guest bedroom. With even more cameras.

Ten: Kay... Ness, by the way, what's happening with you in this dare?

Ness: The hosts have to take part... But I'm underage... I'm saving my goodies for the better times.

Kiwi: Dammit Ness... Let's stick Kiwi in the shit because she's your co-host and she's a whole four years older than you...

Ten: Oh, don't worry Kat, I'm not half as bad as all them... *grins, stays silent, then grabs Kiwi and slings her over his shoulder*

Kiwi: What the fuck, let me go! *wriggles*

Ten: Not until I complete this dare!

Kiwi: *gives in and grins* I'm actually going to fuck Ten... Amazing...

Ness: *turns on the projector as Ten and Kiwi go into the other room. She clicks some buttons and they have the cameras on the screen*

Ten & Kiwi: *have sex*

Kiwi: *turns up in room a few minutes later, clothed* That... was... AMAZING!

Ten: *waves at the camera, inside the covers*

Martha: *jumps up* I'm continuing from where we left off *goes into room, has sex with Ten in a creative way, changes and goes back into clothes and comes back in* Well worth it...

Clara: Eleven, he's hot... You're both hot... I have to do this. *goes into room, does it with Ten, and comes out clothed* Alright...

Amy: Sorry Rory *kisses him* Not the regeneration I'd like to do, but anyway... *goes into room, does it with Ten and comes out dressed with him*

Ten: OK, Kiwi got a 9... Your InterSola brain sure could figure out the best ways to make me see stars... Martha, slightly inexperienced but worth a 6... Clara... Mmmm 7? And Amy... Rory, we both know she's a 9...

Amy & Kiwi: Nine! *grins*

Ten: Those were high ratings, but the best was Kiwi! That was me being nice!

Kiwi: *victory dance* Oh yeah, I'm good in da bedroom, in da bedroom!

Ness: *frowns* I'm better than you...

Ten: Fuck me then... We shall see... *smiles*

Ness: Yeah, but I only pluck my cherry in each different form when I am ready to have someone who loves me! *storms off, frowning and yelling abuse*

Kiwi: Umm... Ernessa?

Ness: *can be seen on the projector, up in her room from a camera. Kiwi zooms in* Yeah, yeah, you can watch... *looks up at the camera shyly and kicks it with a high foot* HYA! *busts every camera in the room until Kiwi and the cast cannot see her*

Kiwi: She really has gone overboard...

Donna: Jack... how about your dare?

Jack: Oh yeah... Haven't had one yet...

Kiwi: THATS IT! *smiling, sparkles in her eyes*

Jack: I'm not going to like this am I...

Kiwi: Jack, you're dare is to try and calm Nessa down! Donna, you genius!

Donna: Actually... *looks at doorway*

Ness: *standing at doorway* I repaired the cameras... Sorry, I'm just pissy because I'm the only virgin here... *apologetic look on her face*

Jack: You could change that if you wanted to *winks*

Ness: *chuckles*

Kiwi: *glomps Ness* ERNESSA!

Ten: Sorry if it was me who made you pissy...

Ness: Kiwi, geddof! S'OK, Ten... Right, where are we?

Martha: Well, Donna was just about to announce Jacks dare from a viewer...

Jack: YAY! Finally...

Donna: Right, you're dare is to... *face drops*

Ness: Oh, yay! *grins* Jack, you're dare is to go into a room with Ten, Eleven, Rory and Rose. Naked. For two hours. Where anything could happen

Jack: I take it back! *hugs Ness* Thank you!

Ness: If you were hugging me for a reason other than 'Thank you for letting me fuck all these people' then I would hug you back. If you want anyone, _Hehe evil laugh_ is the person you can have an hour with. She's the one that sent it through.

Jack: _Hehe Evil Laugh_, I wonder if you're evil in bed *winks*

Ness & Kiwi: *facepalm*

Jack, Rose, Ten, Rory & Eleven: *on screen, go into the room naked, the next two hours are spent doing various different sex acts, naked dancing and Jack having sex with everybody*

Donna, Martha, Clara & River: *have gone out of the studio, breaking until the next show*

Kiwi & Ness: *watching the screen, eyes glued*

Jack, Rose, Ten, Eleven & Rory: *come back into the room, fully dressed to see Ness and Kiwi sitting down at their desks*

Rose: Where's everyone gone?

Kiwi: Ummm... They went...

Jack: Oh, great...

Ten: So we're missing our off-set break?

Rory: Uh, yeah guys

Eleven: Damn, I wanted to fuck River in the break...

Ness: TMI!

Rory: Anyway, I think it's time we came off-air.

Ness: Agreed... Yeah, seeya for the final night show of day one!

All: *smiling* Bye!

**Hey, sorry it took ages to update. It's hard over the Christmas period, and with all my family visiting, new years eve, it's hard to sit down and write! I'm quite happy that I've completed this chapter, but I have to request dares for different people. Now everyone has had a dare, the people who need a second are Ness, Kiwi, Donna, Martha, Clara, Eleven, River, Amy and Rory. **_**Truth**_**, I shall dare & truth Jack in the next chapter. **_**Rosiegirl52**_**, I shall dare either Ten or Rose for you once I give a couple more characters a second dare, just to equal it out a bit. **

**Thanks much for your continued support, and I intend to continue this story until the three days are up. Thanks much to my readers, reviewers, followers and favourite-ers.**

**~Dalena Marshall xxx**


End file.
